


New Beginnings

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [58]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Back to School, Cute, Eliza goes back to teaching, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Liam becomes her student, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Lizzie is finally old enough to go to school full time, which means Eliza can pick up the work she put on hold all those years ago when she was pregnant with Philip. Of course, since she teaches at his school, Liam was bound to end ups in her class one day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: 2015
> 
> Part 2: 2017

“You like nice,” Alex commented straightening his tie.   
  
Eliza smiled as she proceeded to pull her hair back into a neat bun, “Thanks.”   
  
“Mom! Jamie’s hogging the bathroom!” yelled Jack, the thirteen-year-old’s voice cracking slightly.    
  
“I’ll take care of this,” Alex told his wife, “you get the angels.”   
  
He was referring to Liam and Lizzie, who as of yet we’re still thick as thieves and never fought. Eliza smiled and went to get their youngest two who would be coming with her to school.   
  
Or rather, she was going to be teaching fifth grade at the school Liam and Lizzie currently attended. It was her first time going back to work since she’d first gotten pregnant with Philip. Now that Lizzie was in first grade and going to school full time, there were no kids to take care of at home. Jamie and Jack went to the local middle/high school and today would be the first time Jamie drove them there in his brand new used car.

 

After making sure Liam was getting dressed and ready to go Eliza took a moment to braid Lizzie’s hair.   
  
By the time she had the younger kids sitting down to eat their breakfast, the small whirlwind that was Jamie getting ready for a school day swept into the kitchen.    
  
“Morning, mom,” he said, swooping in to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Have a good first day.”   
  
“You too, sweetie,” Eliza smiled. “And drive safe,” she added, “we’re trusting you with this.”   
  
“I promise I won’t crash the car,” Jamie said, rolling his eyes, “no matter how much Jack annoys me.”   
  
“You’re the annoying one,” Jack shot back as he entered the kitchen, pulling on his jacket, “Ready to go?”   
  
Jamie spun the car keys around his finger, “Yup.”   
  
“What about breakfast?” Eliza asked.    
  
“We’re fine mom,” replied Jamie.   
  
“Yeah, we’re fine,” Jack agreed with his older brother.    
  


Eliza normally would have done more to make sure they ate, but she herself needed to get going as well. A quick glance at her watch told her as much. Luckily, the two youngest kids were speedy eaters and they were soon both ready to go as well. Alex made sure to give her good luck kiss before leaving for work himself.   
  
When they got to the school, Eliza pulled into one of the staff parking spots and took a deep breath before getting out to unhook the kids from their booster seats. Liam and Lizzie were both extremely excited. Liam was looking forward to seeing his teacher, whom they had all met at the end of the previous school year, and Lizzie had been begging to go to school full time since pre-school.    
  
So she had no problem dashing off once they’d located her classroom, which pulled a little at Eliza’s heartstrings. Liam was a bit more sedate, stopping to give his mother a hug at the classroom door.    
  
“Look out for your sister at recess,” Eliza told her youngest son, “Make sure that she’s making friends.”   
  
Liam nodded solemnly, “I watch over her.”   
  
His seriousness made Eliza smile as she waved goodbye. Inhaling deeply she went to go to her classroom which she’d taken the time a week earlier to decorate.   
  
This was it, her first day back to work. Despite having practiced her lesson plans on Alex all summer, she still felt slightly nervous. Her room was still empty as she shrugged off her coat and put her purse away. A few students accompanied by parents began to enter as started to write “Mrs. Hamilton” on the chalkboard in easy, flowing script.

 

By the end of the school day, Eliza was on cloud nine. All of her classes had gone splendidly. The parents liked her, her the students liked her, heck even the other teachers liked her.    
  
This was something Alex had clearly noticed when he walked through the door that evening, with a bouquet of Eliza's favorite flowers in hand.

 

“You’re practically flying,” he said, handing her the flowers and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“It was a very good day,” Eliza replied brightly before fetching a vase to put the flowers in.

 

“I’m so glad,” Alex said with a grin.

 

That night at dinner everyone was excitedly talking about their first day back, even Eliza.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Liam's first day with Eliza as his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the posting delay, y'all. JetGirl graduated from college this week, so it's been a bit crazier than usual.

Liam was having some mixed feelings about his first day of fifth grade. There was one small hitch. His mother was now his teacher, for homeroom and social studies. Of course, he loved his mother, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about her being his teacher. He couldn’t even ask any of his siblings because he was the first one to have this experience. He noticed the small smile on her face as they walked together to her, well their, classroom. Liam was actually happy to see that his name tag wasn’t on a desk right at the front of the room, but rather comfortably in the middle.    
  
His finger lightly traced his mother’s familiar handwriting. His nerves certainly weren’t helped by the fact that this was a brand new school. Over the summer, they had moved from Washington DC over to New York City and Liam was not too thrilled about it. He’d put on a brave face for Lizzie, though. She’d actually cried when they left. He made a mental note to check in with her at recess.   
  


Liam looked at the clock on the wall, with his mom being the teacher of course they were early. He slipped into his desk while his mother made a few last minute adjustments. Slowly, his new classmates started to trickle in with their parents. A lot of them seemed to know each other and were chattering about what they did at summer camp, funny things that happened at pool parties, and other such things. Liam let out a sigh and glanced over as his mother introduced herself to some of the parents.   
  


“Hey.”   
  
Liam broke out of his reverie to find a boy his age standing in front of his desk.    
  
“You’re new,” the boy said, “I’m Ryan.”   
  
“Liam,” Liam held out his hand, “Liam Hamilton.”   
  
He noticed Ryan looking at the board where his mother had written “Mrs. Hamilton” with bright blue chalk. Liam blushed and withdrew his hand.    
  
“Is that your mom?” Ryan asked, his brow raised.   
  
Liam silently nodded his head, was it weird that his mom was his teacher? Not that it could be helped.   
  
Ryan shrugged, “Okay.”   
  
By this point the room was starting to fill up, so Ryan went to say hello to one of his other friends. Liam crossed his arms on his desk and rested his chin on them.

 

As everyone went to their seats his mom went to the front of the room, “Good morning class, and welcome to fifth grade, I’m Mrs. Hamilton.”

 

Ryan whispered something to the girl next to him and she glanced back at Liam, who offered a small smile. To his surprise, the girl smiled back.

 

“Alright class I want to take a moment for everyone to introduce yourselves,” his mother smiled, “let’s do name and...favorite ice cream flavor.”

 

A small murmur went though the class. People usually either loved or hated ice breakers.    
  
“I’ll start,” she continued, “My name is Mrs. Hamilton and I’ll be your home room and social studies teacher this year. My favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip.”   
  
Liam found himself hoping she wouldn’t call on him next. Thankfully she didn’t, but he later wishes she had.    
  
“Liam?”   
  
He’d kind of started zoning out a little bit, so when he heard his name in that familiar tone and voice, he spoke on autopilot.    
  
“Yeah, mom?”   
  
A giggle went through the class and Liam felt his cheeks burning.    
  
“S-sorry Mrs. Hamilton,” he stumbled slightly on the name. It was a very odd feeling calling his mother that, “My name is Liam and my favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry.”

 

“Thank you Liam,” his mother smiled before moving on.

 

Liam had a small reprieve from any further mom related embarrassment between his other classes and recess. Thankfully, his new classmates either didn’t remember his slip or had stopped caring about it because he had several introduce themselves for thoroughly throughout the morning. He was even invited to sit with some of the other boys during lunch. Things were starting to look up, and they were all going to hang out at recess when he spotted Lizzie.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he told the boys, “I just need to talk to my sister.”   
  
“If you join the game late then you’re automatically It,” one of the boys informed him before they all ran off to play tag.

 

Liam didn't mind and just went to talk to Lizzie who was sitting on the swings.

 

“Hey,” Liam greeted, sitting in the swing beside her.    
  
"Hey," Lizzie replied quietly.   
  
“Why are you all the way over here?” Liam asked, “Those girls over there have some nice looking dolls.”   
  
Lizzie shrugged.    
  
Liam lightly kicked at the woodchips, "You met anyone nice in your class?"

 

Lizzie shrugged again. Liam bit his lip and was silent for several long moments.    
  
“Wanna know something embarrassing?” he asked.    
  
“Okay,” agreed Lizzie.    
  
“I called a teacher ‘mom’ today.”   
  
Lizzie giggled, “Really?”   
  
“Yeah,” Liam confirmed, “and the worst part is, it was actually mom!”   
  
That drew another louder laugh. This made Liam smile, it might take time but he knew his little sister would be making friends soon enough. 

 

Later that afternoon, Liam found himself in his mother’s classroom once again, this time for social studies. Taking a seat at his desk he realized in terms of teaching he didn’t know what to expect. Would she be a harsh grader, expect more from him than the others? Would she help him with homework or not? Of course she had in the past, but was that different now?

 

Luckily, this was all the same kids as in homeroom so they didn’t have to do any more ice breakers. For the most part it started out fine with his mother’s first lesson. She seemed to be making sure not to call on him too much or too little, even when he raised his hand.    
  
But then it happened as Liam raised his hand to answer his mother’s question.   
  
“Alright Spencer,” she nodded.   
  
Liam immediately forgot his answer, distracted by the fact he’d been called Spencer. Not that he hadn’t ever been called Philip, or Jack before...but Spencer?   
  
“Liam,” his mother hastily corrected herself blushing ever so slightly.

 

“Um,” Liam stuttered, “I forgot. Sorry.”

 

His mother sighed, her face still a little red as the went ahead and called on someone else.   
  


Once they day was over Liam went to get Lizzie and wait for their mother so they could go home.   
  
Once home Eliza started on dinner, “Liam would you like to help?” she asked.   
  


Liam shrugged and joined his mother in the kitchen.

 

“I want to talk to you about today,” Eliza said as Liam began washing veggies for a salad.

 

Liam felt his face go a little red, “What about?” he asked.

 

“Sweetie most people don’t have their mom as their teacher,” Eliza smiled.

  
Liam shrugged, “My classmates don’t really care. They thought it was funny. Especially when you called me the wrong name.”   
  
Eliza let out a laugh, “That’s fair, and I promise I won’t do it again-“   
  
“You mean you won’t even call me Philip?” Liam asked.   
  
“Not even Philip,” Eliza confirmed.    
  
Liam furrowed his brow, “Are you sure?”   
  
“I won’t do it at school,” said Eliza.    
  
That seemed to satisfy Liam because after a moment he nodded.    
  



End file.
